


Lava

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, OCs - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America comes home to find the floor made of lava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava

**Lava**

When America walked inside his home he found the foyer littered with chairs and pillows. He set his keys down on the table by the door and walked further into his manor to see the pillows and chairs leading into the front room and back into the living room. During his observations he realized he could hear running feet and heavy breaths. He arched a brow as he listened in and started walking towards it.

"I can't make it! I'm gonna die!"

"Don't be a lame Anya. Come on!"

Alfred looked through the archway to the front room to see Allen standing on a end table with a hand out stretched to his sister who was stuck on a couch cushion. America's blue eyes then caught sight of his husband holding their two year old Aleksandr while standing on the couch.

"Anya if you do not get to your brother then both of you will die," Ivan stated as he observed the twins.

The twins groaned and went about bickering whose fault it was for moving the cushion from its originally spot when Alfred stepped into the room.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone in the room turned towards Alfred instantly and had a look of horror on their face.

"Daddy get off the floor! It's lava," the twins shouted in perfect sync.

"Da, dorogoy you are going to melt if you keep standing there," stated Ivan with a smile on his face.

Alfred had a smile come to his face and he shook his head as he looked at his family.

"Daddy quick get on the lava-proof boat," Allen shouted as he pointed to a cardboard box near Alfred.

The honey blonde chuckled and quickly pulled off his shoes and stepped into the box.

"Alright, since I'm in the boat I'll come rescue you two," Alfred said as he put on imaginary gloves.

He put his "gloved" arms outside the boat and began pushing himself in the boat towards his struggling kids.

"Daddy your arms are gonna melt off," stated Anya.

"Nope, wearing lava-proof gloves."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and outright laughed as the twins praised their daddy for being a genius.

"Come on Captain Genius and save our children," Ivan stated as he adjusted Alek.

Alfred just nodded and kept "sailing" towards his kids and eventually got to them. He helped them into his boat and went to push them to safety, but the boat was too heavy to push. He could have pushed it using more strength, but he didn't want to put a hole in the floor.

"Aw crap."

"Is the boat to heavy," Anya asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm just gonna have to toss you guys to Papa."

The twin's both gasped and tried to contain their excitements to just wide smiles.

"Are you sure about this," Russia asked.

"Yeah, just set Alek down and don't step on him."

Russia still wasn't that crazy about the idea but went with it. He set his son down and moved closer to the end of the couch nearest to Alfred and the kids.

"Alright, up ya go," Alfred said as he picked up Allen first.

He stood up in the cardboard boat and swung his nine year old son back and forth to get a feel for how much force to use. Allen just laughed in excitement and let out a sharp gasp as he was finally released. His blue and violet eyes going wide in shock at benign tossed, and once he was caught he was just in stunned silence.

"You alright little one?"

"D-Da…. Do it again," he stated excitedly as he finally got himself together.

Alfred let out a laugh at this and picked up Anya.

"Your turn baby girl."

"I'm not a baby," she huffed, but let herself be picked up.

Her reaction was the same as Allen's when she was tossed and caught. The blonde headed twins bounced on the couch wanting to be tossed again.

"Nyet, you are safe now, no need to lose you in the lava field again, and stop bouncing. You're going to make your brother sick," Ivan stated firmly.

The twins pouted but relented and sat down on the couch with Alek between them.

"Come on Daddy now you gotta come up!"

"I know I know, but…"

"But what," Ivan asked curiously.

"There's a leak." America gave a sad smile as he looked at his family on the safe couch. "I won't make it."

Alfred gave a pained look as if he could feel the lava slowly coming up his legs. The twins instantly scrambled to the edge of the couch and reached out their hands.

"Daddy come on! You can make it!"

"Yeah, take our hand or Papa's! Come on!"

Alfred just gave an apologetic look and looked up to Ivan.

"I'm sorry for all the fights we had babe. I've always loved you."

Ivan stared at Alfred blankly for a moment then shook his head and reached out for the American.

"Don't say that to me when you're dieing. It's very cliché."

Alfred just scoffed and "struggled" to reach out for the Russian. Their fingers brushing together but not meeting. It was then Alfred could feel the cardboard giving away under him as he leaned on it.

"Take care of our kids Vanya."

With that the cardboard ripped and Alfred plummeted into the lava. He withered in pain with a hand still up in the air as if still reaching for Ivan. Everyone on the couch watched Alfred die and the room fell silent for a good minute before Alek started fussing. Allen tending to his brother and Anya just swung her legs over the couch.

"Papa, can you make us lunch?"

Ivan looked away from Alfred's "corpse" and nodded.

"Da, let's go see what's in the kitchen."

Ivan got off the couch and picked up Alek from Allen and bounced the child gently as he went to the kitchen. Allen slid off the couch as well and followed leaving Alfred alone. The honey blonde cracked open an eye and gave an offended gasp.

"What, yall just gonna leave like that?! No, "Daddy I love you please don't die", or "Wwwwwhhhhyyy?", or Alfred I have always loved you too?". Come one people!"

"Daddy it's just a game," shouted Anya from the kitchen.

"Da, now get in here Alfred and help me make lunch!"

America gave a disappointed look, but sighed in defeat and got up.

"Psh, is a little drama so hard to ask for?"

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy - darling

***HEY, hey, hey! I'm continuing this like I said I would be! Now this does take place when Alek is 2 so this might get moved down when i make drabbles! Hope you enjoyed it!* Also I'm back in college so updates are gonna be hella slow! Sorry for the inconvenience!***


End file.
